The Grave Digger's Wife
by IAmGLR
Summary: Guada Perez is a retired Puerto Rican/American soldier, the last of the Cyberus unit, an ex-Overwatch agent, and the widow of the late Gabriel Reyes. Nataio, a supersoldier canine and the last of the genetic and cybernetically enhanced line of the Cyberus unit is craved by Talon, and more importantly, by his creator, Moira. The story of her kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

2076:

Reaper sat in the suite, a glass of pure tequila in his hand. The dim light of the side table barely lit the large room, to his left lay out a folder of images, address, and coordinates marked on the back of each one.

One was an image of a woman with dark hair down her back, laughing over a glass of lemonade with friends at a restaurant. The next showed a young boy at a soccer game. A third showed them both, plus a familiar man, at a county fair dancing while surrounded by faces of people who were also familiar to Reaper. Other images spilled out across the king-sized mattress, but the one that Reaper gripped in his hand was of the woman kneeling in bright green spring grass, while a dog with shining metal legs lapped at her face.

He eyed the way her fingers laced into the fluffy black and golden coat of the dog. Her fingers had always been so gentle.

He rubbed the glass to his temple.

Akande had personally handed him the file months ago. It took him so long to follow through, and he had only begun risking shadowing them.

It seemed that Akande "Doomfist" Ogundimu enjoyed the emotional torture of Reaper's handling of the new information. True, Reaper had been the one to ask for it, but how Akande had learned about it made him want to kill, but as they weren't his men to kill just yet, he had to grin and bear it.

He had no upcoming hits to keep on, and so this week would be another ghost on the family.

There was a knock on his door.

"Mr. Reaper, sir? Your jet is prepared."

"Finally," Reaper said to the empty room.

He gathered up the images, and put the folder under his arm, then slammed his tequila back before marching out.

At the airport, Akande greeted him with a giant smile, "Reaper, my favorite friend," his hands landed heavily on Reaper's shoulders, Reaper stared passed the man from within the mask, "Are you going to actually bring our little friend home, or you just going to be a romantic little opera ghost?"

He smirked at Reaper and tilted his head down to look over his glasses, "Sooner or later my friend, you will bring her to me, yes? Maybe even save yourself the cucking and raise your own son, eh?" His laugh echoed.

Reaper grunted and shrugged off the hands from his shoulders. He listened to the heavy clapping from Akande as he mockingly celebrated Reaper's leave.

Reaper stood within the office of a large, empty suburban home, watching the neighbors mill about.

On the street below, a woman in a silver minivan rounded into the driveway of the similar home across the street. Jeans, plain shirt and a smile on her warm brown face as she slid open the back door and the dog from the pictures hopped out.

For a moment Reaper held his breath as the dog turned his way and seemed to stare as if to look for him. _Ignore me_ , he begged, _Ignore me and keep going._

There was a second, and the moment passed, and the dog turned, following quickly behind the woman into the home. He watched from there for some time, catching glimpses of the pair from time to time if they passed a window.

Night fell, lights slowly turned on throughout the house, he measured the length of her shower, of her meal, and smiled as she closed curtains tightly for the night. He could watch her like this forever, it was what he had gotten used to.

The back door opened, shining a light into the large backyard. The woman played with the dog's fur and cuddled into its neck before ushering the dog into the out, and even at his distance, he could softly hear the confirmation bark signaling the start of the dog's protective watch over the home.

"Sombra," he whispered into his wrist.

"She's pretty cute," came the sassy woman's voice.

"Sombra," he whispered again.

"So's the dog, I want one."

"Sombra," he hissed.

"Can a girl rest? The husband is working overtime on the security breach at work and, far as I can tell from all the paperwork on those things, you should still be part of the welcome party list."

"Good."

"Now leave me alone, I have shows to watch."

An agitated sigh came from Reaper, but he took in a deep breath. He teleported down onto the street below.

The gate of the yard fence was tall and strong, but Reaper could easily teleport onto and thus over it.

He didn't have to.

Reaper rested his hand onto the fence gate. On the other side, he could hear soft padding. An innocent whine.

"Hey boy," he whispered through the fake wood.

Silence. No movement.

Reaper eyed his surroundings. Was there ever a worse place than suburbia? He teleported onto the fence and leaped down.

The dog shook its head, it stepped back and forth. It ran in a quick circle, whined, started panting, whined, laid onto the floor and continued to look him over in obvious pup confusion.

Reaper had never seen it act so natural.

"Hey boy," he whispered squatting down with a hand extended.

There was a mixture of a bark and hurt whine as the dog darted over. As quick as lightning he was wrestling himself into Reaper's arms. The metal of the dog's forelegs hit his chest, and Reaper chuckled as he let himself fall back.

"Yea, you been a good boy for mama? You been good, huh?" Reaper could feel his lips crack a bit as they curled into a smile.

In his arms, he cradled the large dog as it lapped at his mask. He longed to be able to actually feel that disgusting greeting.

He hadn't expected this rush of warmth just from the dog alone, but as that good boy nuzzled desperately into him, he felt his face heat up beneath the mask.

"Naaaa-tai-oooo," the woman's voice called long and sweetly from inside the house.

The dog instantly rolled out of Reaper's lap, fun and games suddenly over as he trotted over to the back door. He gave a soft chirp, one Reaper recognized, it was meant to calm down the dog's owner whenever the dog sensed tension or anxiety.

"Are you okay, baby," she asked breathy kneeling from behind the door as she inched it open, "You okay?"

More soft lilting sounds.

"You being funny out here, doing me a frighten, boy," she sighed weakly into the fur.

Reaper realized he had been mesmerized for a bit and gathered himself up. His heart pounded, he wasn't one to get scared, but this wasn't fear. He stood up within the dark back corner of the yard.

He saw her flick her head to the side as she noticed his movement.

"Nataio!" She shouted, falling back onto the kitchen floor, "Nac'an!"

The dog grew rigid, eyes bright, he darted into the direction of his owner's line of sight. Into the large looming shadow and then ran a circle around Reaper, it flicked its head around. Nataio was trying to look for a threat, but in its confusion could not find one.

"Naca'n!" she shouted once more, and the dog flashed about the yard, before stopping at her feet and laying down.

Chirps.

"No, Nataio!" Reaper's fingers twitched as he listened to her fearful frustration.

He watched her claw at her dog desperately, "What did you do to my dog?!"

Reaper put his claws into the air as if to show they were empty.

She crawled backward and commanded the dog in.

He watched through frosted glass as she stood and darted out of the room, the dog following strictly at her feet. The metallic sound of its paws on tile muffling as it reached carpeting.

Reaper placed his hand onto the twin doors, it was a beautiful home, he regretted damaging it.

He pulled his arm back and smashed his fist into the glass twice. He stepped carefully through the small oval of the window in the door as to not hit his head.

Reaper stood silent, listening. Through the kitchen, through a hallway and through the living room he walked slowly, he stood at the base of the stairs before he heard a harsh muffled sound of a slamming door below him.

He made his way back to the hallway and stood at the basement door.

Sure enough, he could hear the deep raspy breathing of a panicking victim. He took tight hold of the knob, locked. He knocked.

"Guada," he called through the door but was not responded to, "Guada, I don't want to break this door. Don't make me."

He heard the loading of a gun and darted up against the wall by the door as a spray of wood blasted past him. A second shot blasted into the wall. He recognized that gun. He smirked.

He stepped back into the door frame, peering through the hole and down the steps.

And there she was, at the bottom of the steps, within the finished basement, gun pointed up towards Reaper's hiding spot. The dog slinked up behind her, and let out an odd whine-growl mixture.

"Guada… It's me, Gabriel," he said firmly watching her desperately for reaction.

"I'm a housewife, not a fucking idiot," her deep brown eyes glinted in the light falling on her, the golden flicks within them shimmering despite the gun casting a large shadow on parts of her face.

She had small tired bags under her wide lids and her curves were more pronounced than the last time he had seen her standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat.

"Jack called not too long ago, maybe a couple weeks, told me I should expect you... I assume it's no coincidence that you're here after the recall."

Reaper relaxed his body and flexed his jaw that he had clenched in the moment of seeing her, "I never did like that he talked to you."

"You're not the jealous type."

"Maybe not before," He said as his claw reached through the hole in the door and searched for the lock.

She wasn't shooting, a good sign.

His intention was to walk down to her, but she flexed her arm and re-aimed at him.

"You don't get to play mind games with me. If you're gonna try and kill me, you're gonna have to be straightforward about it."

"You can't kill me, Guada."

"I can do what I have to. Any trace of emotions you could have played with died when you killed my colleagues."

"You really think that was me."

Her brow furrowed, "Fuck off."

"You're right," more steps towards her, Nataio barked in the direction of the gun, as he was trained to do. Reaper wondered if he even wanted to be barking or if he only did it out of duty, "I can't even lie to you. It was obviously me. So shoot me."

She lifted her aim higher, "Any man in armor asking me to shoot him, probably needs a bullet to the brain instead."

"Probably." Another step.

Another.

And another.

She kept her gun trained on Reaper as he reached the landing. He toward over the tiny latina, but she stood unmoveable.

"Turn off whatever's hurting my dog, you asshole."

"I'm not doing anything to Nataio," he tried to speak with reassurance but the rasp of his voice through the mask only ever gave him a threatening edge.

"Guard," Guada spoke surely.

Nataio, who had been standing strictly beside his owner, barked deeply and loudly. Echoing slightly against the walls of the oversized basement his growl surrounded them.

"Thank you," she mocked at the dog, grateful that he had finally returned to listening.

"You know I could never hurt, Nataio. He'll be fine."

"He should have attacked you out in the backyard," she spoke with annoyance.

"He still recognizes me."

"Doesn't mean he won't hurt you," she growled flexing her fingers and taking a deep breath.

"He can try," was all Reaper could say in reply as he braced himself.

"Get em," the woman whispered, and with near invisibility, in the blink of an eye, the dog had crossed to him.

Reaper turned into the black mist and moved out from beneath the giant dog's metal paws. Shots rang out. He encircled the woman until he was behind her.

"Drop the gun." He said as calmly as he could, holding on to her wrists with a firm gentleness, holding the gu up towards the ceiling, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it, you fucking coward," there was a broken sound to her voice.

Nataio lept into the air and sank his fangs into Reapers arm, only to meet heavy metal armor. The pressure, however, was still enough to force Reaper to let go of the woman.

Her bare foot slammed into his chest making him take a step back.

He wanted to instinctually slam the dog into the wall to his left, ram into her like a linebacker. He held back.

She spun, kicking once again, another spin and her foot landed against the side of his head. All the while the cyborg-dog pulled him downward.

He buckled his knees in. An attempt to keep his balance, another kick and he fell backward, reaching a hand back to keep from falling, but Nataio threw the weight of all his natural and metal body onto Reaper's chest.

Reaper's claws reached for the dog's neck, the dog attempted to savagely attack his hand, forcing Reaper into accepting a truce. His hands at either side of his head.

Guada ran up to the pair and padded him down. She grabbed at his shotguns.

"Really? You couldn't even be creative for me." she huffed shoving the heavy weapons away from them all.

"Fun fact, there's a material replicator inside the jacket. Uses a type of hard light, you're gonna have to keep pulling those out."

Guada pulled away the pieces from his belt, small smoke bombs, and daggers.

There was a terrible, teeth grinding sound, clicking and scratching by the side of his head where Nataio bit at his hand.

"Roll over and take off the Jacket."

"You're gonna have to lend me a hand," he scuffed in annoyance.

She tugged at his left sleeve, he pulled his arm in and out.

She commanded the dog once more, and Reaper was once more pinned down at his chest point. Guada worked to get the jacket out from under him.

"Your plan to kill me really seems to suck," she mocked kicking all of his things to the far corner of the room.

"Kill? You? Never you," He whispered, lolling his head to look at her idly.

She glared down into him, wisps of silky straight hair sticking to her face had begun to curl.

"You don't train much anymore, do you?"

"Fuck you," she whipped at her face.

He looked above him into the glowing eyes of Nataio, his face still in a grimace, the growls still filling the tense room.

"Did you call the police?"

Guada's mouth made a sound as her tongue unstuck from the roof of her mouth, she pulled at her phone and started to cry.

"Connection issues?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She hit the phone to her forehead and her face melted into a large frown, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's a long story kiddo," he lifted a hand to pet Nataio who instantly snapped at the attempt.

"Yea, well… I've got time."

"I'm supposed to bring you back with me."

"Back where?"

"And if I can't convince you, then someone else will do it."

"Who?"

"You need to come with me, Guada."

"I have a family," she walked over to a giant glass case, unlocked it and took out a second, smaller gun. He recognized it from her working days, "I have a family, you might not understand that, but I can't just let you kill me."

"I can't kill you, but someone else might. Which is why you have to come with me."

"Then I'll deal with them too."

"Let me talk to you… actually, talk to you."

"Is that what you did for Freeman? For Easton? Was that your plan for Morrison? A nice chat?"

"Those were different."

"They were your friends, Gabriel."

His name rolling from her tongue made him bite his lip, "They were targets."

"And what am I?"

He stared at the ceiling, as she moved towards him with the gun in hand, "Also a target."

Reaper eyed down the barrel of the gun, "Do it then. If you can do it, shoot me, then you're clearly stronger than me because it's more than I've ever been able to make myself do."

There was a pause, gun trained on the man in the mask, the large dark eyes of it staring in her direction. She wished she could read his expression, but all she could see was a confusing blank stare of a ghost's face.

"Nataio, down," she finally gave in.

She watched the dog relax and pad over the carpeting to her side.

He sat up and flexed his arms and hands, his clothes rustling in the sudden silence of the basement, before resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She sank down slowly into a squat, a hand over her mouth, eyes staring hard into the floor between them. One hand scratching at the dog's ear as she worked through her agitation.

"I hate you so much," she sighed into her fingers with a shaking voice.

He shook his head as he began to stand.

Nataio moved between them and shoved his head into Guada's arms, moving her hand away from her face as he lapped at her.

The dog threw it's paws onto her shoulders nuzzling at her neck.

"You're a bad a liar," he whispered.

"Why are you here?!" She demanded, "What the fuck do you want."

"I want my wife."

She pulled away from him, and stood, backing up with the gun pointed at him.

Reaper was done wasting time, he misted around her and grabbed her shaking arm, Nataio bit at him once more.

"Call him, Guada!"

Her breath shook, as her free hand fought against him "Down."

The dog came to heel. He released her unarmed arm. She turned around attempting to force him to let her go.

The frustration built on her face as she clawed at his claws, "Let go of me," She growled and grunted before letting the gun go in defeat.

The metal thudded as it hit the carpeted floor. He released her hand, and she pulled it to her tightly.

"Please! Just… please, don't play games," her voice was shaking, "and just kill me. Okay?" She fell to her knees.

He stepped towards her, "Guada…" He put his claw on her head, "Nataio."

The dog's metal claws lightly padded over the thick carpeting. Reaper stared down into the dogs face and put out a claw. After a moment of curious sniffing the dog barked loudly and muzzled into his palm.

Guada, stared at the dog, a sad broken look on her face. Reaper came down into a kneeling position before her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your wrist, I understand that you were scared."

Guada stared at him with blank red eyes, "Why did you wait so long."

He moved the claw from the top of her head and down the side of her face. "That's a long story, kiddo."

She pushed his hand away as she pulled the dog out of his other hand and into a hug, "I've got time."


	2. Chapter 2

Her leg shook rapidly as she leaned heavily over the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"They want me to bring you back to Venice, mostly they want the dog. If it's not me, they're going to kill you and I don't know what they'll do to Nataio," The dogs ears perked for a bit from where he chewed idly at a toy in the corner of the kitchen, "It's better if you just trust me."

"And my kid?" she tapped at the porcelain.

He stood looming in the kitchen, a hand resting on the counter. The contrast of his metal and tough black leather covering on the innocent, inviting marbling of the quartz counters.

 _Her_ kid.

"He'll still be in boarding school."

"There's a huge difference between boarding school and absolutely motherless."

"He'll be actually motherless if you stay."

One hand threw the coffee back while another pushed her hair back, "At least they'll still have a dad, unless you already got to-"

"Ramos is fine, but don't talk about this kid like he's not mine," he gruffed clenching his hand.

She clicked her tongue, "I'm not gonna fucking coddle my kidnapper… Moses is the only dad Gadiel actually knows. Sorry if that happens to make you uncomfortable, you poor fucking thing."

His hand slid off the counter with a scratching sound, "We're leaving."

"I didn't agree to that," she pushed her chair back.

"I know I seemed like I was giving you a choice, but we both know I was actually just explaining what would happen."

He watched her jaw flex.

"Get whatever you want to take with you."

She bent over for a bit, breathing heavily and when she looked back up tears were rolling down her face, "You know the worst part about fighting you? It's that we both know that wasn't real."

Reaper stared into the corner at Nataio, even behind a mask he couldn't bare eye contact.

"We both know that you could have ghosted or misted _or whatever you call it,_ at _any_ moment that you wanted, but you _didn't_. That's terrifying," she shuttered, her brown face was warm and red, her eyes squinting with tears, "So even if you don't plan to kill me, let's be honest, you could. Whenever you wanted, you could."

"I wouldn't-"

"Everything you do, every move, every time you go silent, it's a threat now… You by default are a _threat._ You don't have to say it for it to be true. You can protest, but at the end of the day, I could say one thing, just one off thing and you could snap my neck or shoot me or… whatever else it is that you do."

She stood with a heavy sigh and wiped at her legs as if trying to dust off the feelings, "You're just… so horrifying. It doesn't matter how much I don't agree, even if you're lying about everything, about more people coming, I'm just… I can't fight you. But I will, because I don't want to leave my baby."

He waited, allowed her space to say more, but she stayed silent, "I'm not lying about more people, and I wouldn't put it past them."

Reaper moved to stand beside her, and placed a small device in front of her.

The device illuminated, a hologram video began to play. It was black pavement, as the camera jostled around it looked over vegetables sitting out as the camera person handed over cash to the man behind the vegetables

The hand looked old, spotted by age.

"They sent these to me, to keep me in line all the time," Reaper stated, he took a step back as to not crowd her.

In the video, the person moved through some crowding, and into a parking lot. Guada recognized the car he was walking towards even at a distance and she furrowed her brow in anger.

The man lifted the top of his messenger style bag. With some shuffling, he finally got the camera in view to see the body of his gun inside of his bag.

When he looked back up, he was in front of the car.

"Excuse me," the voice of an older gentleman.

The camera angle pointed upwards, but the cardigan, the Tangled Circuits tshirt, even before the man adjusted it, she knew it was her.

"Can I help?" she heard her past self ask defensively.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to upset you, but would you know where the methodist church is around here? I'm new around to-"

The top of Nataio's head came into view as he moved between his owner and the stranger silently and gave a warning gruff.

"You have to go up like 5 blocks for the nearest church, I've no idea if it's methodist or not. Just know majority of this area is farming land. Sorry." she spoke straight and to the point, moving to put her things away in the trunk faster.

Guada cursed herself, she should have been more aware of her surroundings. She shouldn't have given him any time at all. She should have just tossed her things in. She was an idiot. _Get out of there!_ She yelled from within her head, praying for some past mental link.

"It's a beautiful dog you've got there," the man moved his bag in front of him, in front of the camera's view. He shuffled inside the bag as the trunk slammed shut.

Guada's heart pounded, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and opened them as he pulled out a biscuit and tried to wave it in front of Nataio's face.

"He's on a strict diet. Please leave my service dog alone."

She remembered this, how odd it had been for this stranger to offer him a biscuit form out of his bag. At the time she had assumed him to be a dog owner himself or maybe he had just come from the treat shop maybe anything, but not this. This had been nowhere on her radar. Clearly not as she watched her past self turn her back to the stranger.

"Have a good day."

"Thank you, honey," he walked off and looked back into the bag, stood behind a tree, motioned to the gun, looked up, and pointed his finger in a gun shape in her direction. In the distance she could see herself inside the car, absorbed into her phone.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself in the present day.

"It was like a ritual," Reaper's warped voice filled the space, "Almost monthly. Another video, another man or woman talking to you. Saying good morning, walking their dog behind you, sitting in the restaurant with you and Moses… They never tortured me but they didn't have to."

She got up from her chair, "I don't want to take anything."

"Can we take the pictures of him, please… of Gabriel."

"His name isn't Gabriel, it's Gadiel. I'm sure it must be very difficult to understand the subtleties for someone like you."

He could feel his face heat up from the remark, but he followed her like a shadow as they moved to gather the picture albums of hers. He demanded she bring them all, and so she did.

She moved into the child's bedroom to take a couple stuffies, grabbed her dogs old working clothes and off they went into the night.

Around houses, into a vehicle, she was blindfolded for much of the commotion but eventually allowed to see once she was meant to get onto an airplane. She curled up in her seat, Nataio laying in front of her. As they flew over the island she placed a hand on the glass.

 _I'll come back. I'll get you back. I'll keep you safe. Please don't hurt,_ she chanted the words in her head like a spell.

Reaper sat at a distance trying not to watch her. Part of him was in disbelief that she was finally back in front of him, knowing he was there, unlike all those holidays spent ghosting behind her. The other part of him was full of anger, it was his fault she was here, she deserved a good, peaceful life.

He clenched his claws into a fist as he sat back watching the world pass outside.

The plane landed, Guada hadn't slept the entire flight. Nataio had been in and out of sleep, waking only for a short-lived patrol of the small space and to follow Guada to the bathroom.

The landing area was dark, but the strip was lined with colorful lights.

Gabriel walked ahead of her down the steps, and ahead of them was a large man in a suit, with a lanky pale woman beside him, behind them a row of what looked like military personnel. The woman stuck out to Guada however, she seemed oddly familiar.

"Guada Ramirez, finally, you've come to join us," The man opened his arms as if asking for a hug.

Gabriel stopped short at the last step and Guada looked from around him, Nataio's leash held tightly in her hands. She watched as the large man slapped his hands heavily onto Gab's shoulders.

"So defensive, my friend, don't worry, she is in good hands."

Gabriel refused to move until the man backed up. As Guada came down the steps, the lanky woman stepped forward towards them. Nataio walked closely behind Guada, close enough she could feel him tense up.

She adjusted her hand on the leash, tightening her hold in a stern grip.

"Welcome to Venice, I hope you find your accommodations comfortable," her voice gave Guada goosebumps.

"Moira? How am I not surprised…" Her brow furrowed so that her eyes were slits, "What happens now," Guada asked over the loud slapping wind blowing through the stretch of land, daring Moira to step in closer.

"Now, you relax, and later we find out what your strengths are," the large man repeated his hands clasped together near his lanky partner.

The man stepped forward again, Gabriel reached for Guada's hand but she moved it away from him on contact. The large man reached his palm out to her, and after staring at it for a moment, she reached back.

"Akande Ogundimu," he introduced himself and squeezed her hand tightly as he went to kiss the back of her hand.

"Guada Ramirez, but you already knew that," she attempted to pull her hand back from his, but he held on tightly.

"Glad to have you," Nataio growled from beside her and several of the personnel stepped forward.

"Let go of me." She attempted to jerk her hand back again.

"Don't panic," Akande stated firmly.

She saw Moira nod at Reaper and felt him move in close behind her.

"What are you doing?" she continued to tug at her arm harder, but Reaper's superhuman arms wrapped around her from behind before Akande finally let go, " _Gabriel, stop!_ "

It pained him to hear her beg this way, but he knew this was necessary.

Nataio was in a frenzy now. A handful of personnel closed in on him, but it was the fiery-haired woman stepping forward that made him flash. He darted, leaving rope burns on Guada's hand and hurting her wrist.

She yelped in pain.

Gabriel leaned in closely, the material of his mask cold against her ear, "It's gonna be okay."

"Leave him alone!" Guada screamed as she watched one of the personnel suddenly dart after her dog.

Her eyes widened in horror, she'd never seen someone keep up with Nataio, but more to it, it sunk in she'd never seen Nataio behave this way without commands. _He was afraid._

"Call him back to you, dear, no reason for him to get hurt now," Moira sighed crossing her arms.

Guada bit her lip. If the person could keep up with Nataio, who would tire sooner? She'd never seen these people, she'd no idea what they were capable of. She swallowed hard.

"Nataio, to me!" She screamed desperately over the sound of the lashing winds.

She saw the dog stop in its tracks midfield. The person hovered over him, but visibly relaxed as they noticed the dog wasn't attempting to run anymore.

This was the first time she had ever had to call more than once, her voice shivered and was weaker the second time, "To me, Nataio."

The dog unfurled and slinked back towards the crowd. It's tail curled between its legs as it walked back to its mother.

"Get him in the cage," the red-haired woman commanded, and again the crowd closed in on the dog.

Guada reached out a hand to Nataio, but as the pup lapped at her hand, another rather large man wrapped his arms around the dog's waist and hoisted him into the air.

"No!" Guada wailed.

Reaper still held her tightly and whispered in her ear again, "Calm down, it'll be alright."

She wanted so badly to kick him, to fight back against them as they hurt Nataio, but she had no choice. Reaper was so much bigger than her, there were so many more of them.

"Please, just… be careful. H-h-he needs me," she broke down.

The space beside her suddenly felt so empty. She watched as they slammed the back of the car closed behind Nataio who poked his snout out from the cage bars snorting rapidly.

"I love you," she whispered at the dog as he pawed at his cage, his high pitched whines filling the night.

"Get her relaxed, too much stress won't be good, it'll alter the results, make things take longer. I don't have that kind of time," Moira waved her hand and climbed into the passenger side of the van.

"You heard the doctor, you two, back to the romantic getaway. Relax. Get to know each other," Akande laughed as he flexed his wrist.

Reaper weakened his hold and Guada shook him off harshly, but 'relaxed,' defeated as he pressed his hand into her back, ushering her away. She held her face in her hands sobbing, unable to look up at what was happening.

"Just cool it, you're going to be fine. Just do what they say."

Guada crawled into the back corner of the limousine they had waiting for the pair. Reaper stepped in after her.

He watched her curl up, shaking. He wanted to help her, apologize, reassure her, but he also knew after the way he had grabbed her up at Akande's command, he was likely the last person she wanted anything from.

Time ticked away, the windows were blacked out, and so they only had the overhead light from the limo.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry doesn't get me back home, now does it?" Her voice was hard to hear as she spoke from within her ball form, "It doesn't reassure my baby, or tell my husband where I am. It doesn't solve _anything_. Far as I know, it's not even you under that mask... It definitely doesn't feel like it."

Reaper looked down at his claws, why did he have to wear them for this mission? "It's me."

"Oh yea? That's exactly what I'd say if I was lying to someone about who I was too," She scuffed, she leaned her head back with closed eyes as the limo turned again.

"Stop trying to keep track, they're just going to keep doing circles to throw you off."

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed since they did an entire three figure eights in the last hour."

"They'll keep going for another hour or so, just-"

"If you tell me to relax one more time, don't even worry about threatening me, I'll kill myself out of annoyance."

He smiled from underneath the mask, he'd missed that attitude.


	3. Chapter 2 pt2

Chp. 2.5 (sorry, I meant to release this as the ending to chp. 2)

"You'll be in my room," he said sternly in the large cushy elevator.

He stood in the middle of the space, his shoulders squared and hands folded in front of him. Guada stood in the far back corner, her arms crossed eyeing him.

Guada felt like she was in some warped idea of a hotel, but the guards that had been wondering the entrance hall and standing in front of doorways said otherwise. Even if she couldn't readily see where they hid their guns beneath their suits.

"I don't want to be in your room," she said.

He looked over his shoulder, "That's too bad because that's where you're sleeping."

"You really want me sleeping next to you? What's stopping me from cutting your throat open?"

He chuckled, an odd warped sound through the mask, "I guess what's stopping you is the fact that it's me."

"I don't care if it's you. You don't think I want to get out of here more than I want to see you alive?"

He turned then and stepped up to her, closing the space in, "I think that you _think_ that's true."

She saw their reflection in the corner of her eye, in the shiny bronze colored metal of the elevator walls. Her head met his chin and she practically looked like a defiant child.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

The doors opened.

"I'm a gentleman," he said grabbing her shoulder and pushing her through the doorway, "I won't be sleeping in the same room as you, but I figured that my room would be more comfortable than a cell."

"Wow, a true a gentleman," Guada mocked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I've always tried my best."

She scoffed, "Is that what you tell yourself?"

He grabbed her arm then, "When I have ever been less than a gentleman to you."

" _Did you just ask that?!_ "

They looked at each other for a moment, after a beat Guada started moving her neck side to side, "Hello?! When was the last time anyone thought a non-consensual kidnapping was romantic?"

"I tried to make this as painless as possible for you," he said pulling her closer with a harsh tug.

"Well, ya failed, because this sucks," She tugged at her arm, but he didn't let go, "It's fucking disgusting, and I don't have Nataio and I don't have my baby, and my husband is going to be so confused-"

He watched her stop to fight back her tears.

"You've really lost touch haven't you?" She said with her head tilted back, her free hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

Reaper shrugged, "I'm sorry," he let go of her arm as he realized he'd been holding on to it.

He opened the red door to the suit.

There was a large bed against the wall to the right of them, with a door between it and the large windows that made up the majority of the opposite wall of the room. Across the way, on the left, was a table with chairs by some counter space with a small stove and oven. Along the same wall was a large doorway.

"There's a bathroom there, and a closet there," he said pointing from the small door on the right to the wide doors on the left, "You don't have to worry about cooking, your meals will be brought up to you."

"Do they know I'm a vegetarian?"

"I thought you were pescatarian?"

"Guess you've been dead too long," she said as she eyed the room.

It was too big for a bedroom, it made her feel small and as she felt Reaper turn, she suddenly felt smaller.

"Wait… where are you sleeping?" she asked looking at his chest to avoid making eye contact with the mask.

"Does it matter?

"Well," she thought for a moment, "What if someone tries to come in."

He looked down the hallway for a moment.

"Didn't think of that did you?"

"They won't."

"And if they do?"

"They. Won't."

Guada gave in, "Very reassuring... You've always done well with planning ahead."

"Goodnight," He said, his claw on the wood of the door.

"Bye, asshole," was all Guada gave as she shuffled her way to the bathroom.

Reaper watched her until the bathroom door closed then eyed the hallway again before stepping out and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

Reaper had been in and out of the suit for days. There were trays of food that went barely touched, boxes of new clothing had been brought up and yet she chose to remain in a tank top and sweats.

The only saving grace of the situation were the large windows that looked over the city. She sat in the window seat watching people roaming about, watching guards outside the building, watching birds and planes in the sky.

When Reaper came back that day she noted his exhaustion, she could see it in how slowly he moved. The mask was unnerving, relentless in its gaze as he moved around the suit.

"There has to be something better for you to wear at least. Something less dramatic," she shifted in her seat as he sat at the coffee table, "You can't possibly wear that every day."

"I don't." He tapped his claws away on the hardwood, "But I was also told not to let my guard down around you, so I wear my working clothes."

"Imagine being afraid of someone literally half of your size as if they're going to kick you in the shins to death."

Reaper laughed weakly, "Yea, imagine that, a tiny outpowered woman who wants to kick people to death."

Guada smirked then noting the change in demeanor, "Easily."

He stood and his cape dramatically whipped as he turned into the closet.

"Are you going to change?" She leaned out in an attempt to watch him inside the giant walk in.

"No," He stated simply and walked out with a grey sweater dress, "You are. You have an appointment."

He tossed the dress in front of her, "Go shower."

"What if I don't go."

"You have to go." He spoke evenly to her, but watched her cross her arms.

"I don't want to, what do I get out of it?"

"Don't. Find out what happens then."

He whipped around again and walked out. Guada ran up to the door in an attempt to listen to his footsteps. There was nothing.

She slid down against it. What was she supposed to do? They'd come up eventually for it, at the least she could delay by choosing to shower very slowly, walk very slowly… Just all around be useless.

That's what they were trained to do if they ever became prisoners of war, be as inconvenient as possible.

So she got ready. Two hours later, she heard commotion in front of the door.

"She'll be out soon, you aren't necessary," Gabriel's voice was garbled by the door on top of its muffling from the mask.

"Just an added check-in, Sir, he wants to make sure she'll be on time."

"I'll get her there," he growled.

Guada knocked on the door, as silly as it seemed to be on the inside knocking to the out, the voices in the hallway grew silent. When Reaper opened the door, he stood squarely in front of the way.

"I'm dressed," she said as a knot built in her stomach.

Reaper turned to look down the burly man who shrugged at him and walked away.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," he said following behind the stranger.

Guada eyed the hallway both ways before following him, "I clearly didn't have any real choice."

They rode the elevator and walked through hallways together in silence. The bottom floor was empty and smelled like disinfectant, the way hospitals regularly do. The hallway had windows and doors into labs and some offices, at the very end a large pair of doors waited. Reaper held them open for Guada.

"What am I doing here?" she asked in a rough whisper.

Reaper scanned the room, "I don't exactly know... But I won't leave you alone."

She scuffed as she stepped in, "My hero."

"Ah, Guada, finally you've arrived," the silky voice floated through the large laboratory.

"Oh hell no, bitch, you better think again," Guada turned to walk out but Reaper grabbed at her arms.

Under his mask he smiled and tried not to laugh.

"The last time we spoke wasn't exactly the best of times, but I assure you, this isn't personal."

"Don't you dare fucking touch me," Guada felt her heart pick up as the other woman walked the room.

Reaper's hands rubbed at the short woman's arms, the claws catching slightly on the fabric. Guada shrugged him off.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she laughed then, that odd eerie laugh, "I'm here to give you a checkup… After everything you've been through, it's important to keep you healthy, dear."

Guada glared at Moira as she patted at a weighing stand.

"Well lucky you, I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"I'm afraid not," Moira smiled and gestured for Guada to step up.

Guada took in a deep breath but obliged.

"Almost 82 kilograms, my-my, the time has changed you."

"Not you though, what have you been using, the blood of the innocent _again_?" Guada mocked anxiously without looking in the other woman's direction.

"There's that lovely sense of humor we've all been missing," Moira spoke as she wrote onto paperwork, "And 164, short as ever."

"We can't all be the Eiffel tower."

"Well, I think you're a perfect size," she sighed, "A little overweight, but it's to be expected from a woman living your life."

"Overweight? Lady, have you looked at me? It's called having curves," she eyed Moira over, "Sorry that you weren't as blessed."

"Yes, I can see that," she put out her large hands, "Shake a poor tall, thin woman's hand?"

Guada balled her hands into fists, "Are you gonna finger-prick me?"

"No," Moira said with a high pitched voice.

"Yea, you are." Guada sighed shoved her hand into Moira's.

"Yes, I am." She said matter-of-factly like and held tightly to Guada's hand as she pushed a pen-like tool into the side of Guada's finger.

Moira held it there for a second as Guada grimaced, then tossed the hand away, tapping at the side of her glasses.

"You're low on vitamin D, but that's understandable, you've been cooped up in that room for so long. Your iron is doing badly, but I already heard you weren't eating right. Your folate is perfect somehow though, and the…" Moira was mumbling now as she walked off across the room.

Guada sucked on her finger as she walked back towards Reaper who stood like a statue watching over them, "Am I free to leave."

"Hmm," Moira looked up from where she was casing the pen into some type of box, "Oh no, of course not, there are so many more test to run my dear."

Guada spent the rest of the day being tested in her stamina, her lung capacity, peeing into cups and spitting into tubes. She had to climb a rock wall, run a treadmill for hours, do pull-ups... Her body ached, but the muscles stirred with what little memory they had still clung to after so many years.

"Lay down dear," Moira motioned near the end of the day as she opened a door in the back of her room.

Guada recognized the table by its angle and stirrups.

"No… no way. Lady, I highly doubt you got your ob/gyn degree since last we met. Fuck off," Guada backed up into Reaper who put an arm around her. She couldn't clearly tell if it was a protective hold or not, but it was all she had at that moment.

"Guada, honestly, you've been making a fuss all day, how often are you going to put on this tough girl act."

Moira pushed the sleeves of her button up shirt up to her elbow, "Now woman up, dear."

Guada eyed her with anger, "Don't. This is different, different from everything else and you know it."

Moira sighed as she finished putting on her gloves, "This is strictly professional, Guada. For science, I couldn't care less to be in there longer than I have to be."

"You _don't_ have to be, that's just it," Guada's voice shook as she fisted her hands.

She was exhausted from all the manipulations that day. She couldn't even keep track of how many vials of blood samples they had taken.

"Can't you do this another day?" Reaper spoke without looking up from Guada.

Moira sighed in aggravation, "Honestly, it's a wonder I ever get any work done with you people. If I ran my labs the way everyone around here wanted me to, I'd still be working on my Ph. D."

But as Moira tugged at the long fingers of her gloves, Guada knew she had her answer. She was free to go this time.

"You'll start on you performance enhancement shots, at least."

Guada then stood behind Reaper with a glare in her eye as if waiting for Moira to reach around him to get at her. She looked up at Reaper for a sign, he nodded.

Guada grabbed the nearest stool and sat facing Reaper, focusing on his blank stare as Moira pierced her skin and injected her with the enhancement.

"You'll need one every month," Moira huffed, wiping at the injection site weakly before walking away, "Have a good night."

"What was in that thing," Guada asked as they left.

Reaper shrugged.

"Thanks," Guada sighed the anxiety rising in her body.

"They wouldn't try to kill you in front of me." Reaper offered as reassurance, but it was obvious by the way she leaned into the corner of the elevator that it hadn't given her much at all.

As they climbed the floors in the elevator Guada closed her eyes and breathed deeply from exhaustion.

"Tired?" his garbled voice filled the large space of the elevator with a tension.

"No-" Guada wanted to fight but she couldn't, "Yes. I just want to go to sleep."

"Want me to carry you?"

A part of her mind imagined the warmth of being against his chest like she use to. She dreamt about her face next to his neck, taking in the scent of him and listening to his heartbeat as his arms hooked around her body and held her legs tightly. They'd done it a thousand times and she had dreamt of it a thousand more since his death, but to her, he was still gone.

"No, I'm fine."

"You look pale."

" _You_ look pale," Guada shot back with agitation.

Reaper let out a quick huff of breath and then came a soft chuckle. The laugh increased until it filled the space of the elevator with its dramatic, film-like sound.

Guada looked over at him but just saw a dark mass of shaking muscles and a blank face that didn't match the rest of him.

Something about that sight, however, and the echoing laughter around her, made her smile and laugh along with him.

"It's true though, god, that white mask," she spoke between laughing bouts, "Oh god, it's so creepy."

Reaper's laughter slowed, and the elevator landed. He placed a claw on the small of her back, urging her out.

Guada tried to walk ahead of his touch, the points ever present at the edge of her clothing. She watched as Reaper opened the door to their room.

"Can I ask you a question," she asked as she stepped into the room ahead of him.

"Hmm?" he asked walking in and then closing the door.

"Do you really have to wear that mask?"

Reaper felt the warmth in his face underneath the mask. He had expected this question but, a part of him had longed to avoid it.

"Morrison, when he called me," Guada started without turning to look at him, "He told me that Amari… that she had knocked off your mask and seen… _a lot._ "

He scuffed and walked away to the closet, placing the jacket on a dummy in there, "Don't worry about it," was all he said.

Guada's body was too heavy at this point, she couldn't push the issue any harder. She had seen the moment of vulnerability and tried to take advantage of it. She'd have to find another.

* * *

They put her on a regimen. She had to go to the gym, had to come in for blood tests, and her diet was slowly changed.

Guada was daydreaming about picking up her son from school while lifting a small weight in the gym space they'd given her when a shadow walked up behind her.

"I know what you're doing," he walked around to the front of her.

"What am I doing?" She asked lazily.

"You don't think I know it? I was trained same as you, be as inconvenient as possible… I know you can lift more than that. I know you held back in the stamina tests. I know you've been mostly lying about while down here."

"Cool story, friendo," Guada continued to stare at the wall ahead of her and continued to lift mindlessly.

"And Moira knows it too," he knelt in front of her then.

"What is this suppose to mean for me?"

"It means that eventually you're gonna have to break. She's going to have enough of the toying around. She's going to report you and-"

"And what? They'll cut back on my free time? Oh no, _not muh weight lifting time! It's muh fav!_ " she said using a goofy mock voice and making a face to fit it.

"This isn't a game," he hissed.

Guada's face grew red, "I don't care anymore."

The black eyes of the mask looked at her, she could see them from the corner of her eye despite trying to look into the distance.

"Eventually you're gonna realize that struggling against this is pointless and that maybe it's actually going to help you."

"Or maybe eventually I'll get out of here, and I'll have the honor of killing Moira myself."

He sighed then, shook his head, "Come on, you have another appointment."

She dropped the weight onto the ground carelessly and walked ahead, Reaper followed close behind.

"What is she doing? More shots?"

"I can't come with you today, I have to finish my assignment. I just didn't want anyone else going to get you, and then walking in to see you doing nothing."

"Off to kill more friends," Guada asked idly.

Reaper stared down on her as she stood there, arms crossed and eyes forward. He didn't say a word even as he left the lift.

Guada suddenly felt the space shrink as the impression of his presence dissipated. She walked the hallway on her own and as she entered into Moira's lab and office, she froze seeing the backdoor open once again. There was a guard at either end of the lab itself.

"Good afternoon, Guada," Moira's voice floated as she looked up.

Guada simply rolled her eyes.

"For a married woman with a child, I could almost swear you were a fifteen-year-old baby," Moira led the way.

Guada followed grimly, "Yea well, sorry if I'm not exactly excited about being your little lab rat… I've seen what happens to those."

Moira laughed heartily then, a sound the boomed off the walls of the tiny exam room, "Oh my, _if only you knew_. Now, feel free to change into this."

"Oh good, pure white so I can watch my blood soak into the fabric as you kill my spirit. How thoughtful," Guada joked as she ripped the frock from Moira's hands.

She was given a moment to change on her own, and climb onto the table. Guada sat back, her innards tightening. She hated this part.

Hated this position, grown to be purely disgusted with it. There was only so many negatively associated moments one could connect with these types of check ups before it became the one you actively avoided.

Moira walked back in pushing a cart with instruments. Guada actively looked off to her left as machines were turned on to the right of her.

"I know you said that you're on birth control, so just gotta check on that," Moira said as she prepped.

She pushed the ultrasound wand around Guada's abdomen.

"Do you even know what you're looking for."

"No, just kind of making it up as I go along."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I had a year to prep for your arrival, of course, I know what I'm doing."

Moira pulled out the stirrups and Guada took in a deep breath as she positioned herself.

"The strings seem to be just fine," there was a pause as she checked other parts, "Everything seems to be okay here. Just gonna take a few samples now."

Guada closed her eyes as Moira swabbed at her body, "Having fun?"

" _Purely professional_ ," Moira stated in a singsong voice.

"I know you too well, anything that would be professional to an actual doctor is like a fucking fairground for you… You know most doctors warn about 'this might be cold' and 'slight pinch' or 'bit of pressure here.'"

"Well, I guess that's for _actual_ doctors, as you put it, ey? Besides, that's useless, simply meant to protect them from lawsuits. Warning you about 'a bit of pressure here' does nothing for me. Just empty chatter… especially with someone who must know this routine so well by now."

Guada lips pinched up as she shook her head, "Bitch."

"I remember when we were friends."

"I was an idiot. You don't have friends, you have social experiments." She shifted uncomfortably and then lifted her top half as a sharp pain spread through her lower body, "Ay! Pero que tu 'stas haciendo?!"

"I told you I was taking samples," Moira cooed in false innocence.

"You fucking cunt-"

Then in a mocking quick breath "I also just took out your IUD, that's the pinch you felt."

" _Excuse me?_ " Guada lifted herself into a sitting position to glare down on Moira.

" _What are you going to do? Sue me?"_ she stated coolly as a reminder, "We'll be redoing your tests soon. Can't have the hormones messing with my studies, you understand don't you?"

Moira smiled up into Guada's glaring eyes, "All done with this part, dear. See? Easy."

"Can I get up then?" Guada scoffed.

"You know, this reminds me, you're one of only four people with a uterus who were able to have a child with the sperm of a super soldier… while not being a super soldier yourself that is."

Guada grew cold then, "Oh am I?"

"Mhmm," Moira hummed it gently, as she tossed the medical pieces away and took off her gloves, "Amazing really. I've only been able to get my hands on one of you. Majority of super soldiers with sperm eventually either ended up alone, queer, with other super soldiers or just childless.

Super soldiers with uteruses? No issues. Soldiers with sperm? You'd assume that out of 200, at least half of them would have kids, but no… majority of them struggled."

"Shut up, Moira."

"I was so happy for you, my friend, when you conceived. It was so hurtful when you shut me out like that."

" _Shut the fuck up, Moira!"_ Guada pushed herself off of the bed quickly with tears in her eyes.

There was a banging on the door, "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, everything's just fine," Moira smiled warmly at Guada, "I told you that so I could tell you this: after the testing, I'll be running you on a series of shots, and taking egg samples."

Guada felt cold, she hissed as to avoid the guards, " _Stop it! You know_..."

"Science knows no bounds, dear. Get dressed, that's enough for today."

As Moira moved to leave through the door, Guada's hands shook with frustration as she picked up her clothes.

Before Moira closed the door behind her, Guada strained to ask, "Where's my dog?"

Moira paused for a second, before moving on, "If you're very good, maybe you'll get to see him."


	5. Chapter 4

A week later there was a dinner, she had been sent up a dress and a stylist to ensure she didn't look like a mess, which honestly Guada had wanted to do. Just show up to this fake meeting with messy hair and looking like trash, but clearly, that wouldn't be allowed.

Reaper waited at the door in all of his armor when she was ready and walked her down to the car.

"Why do you get to wear that while I have to wear this?" she asked indicating her bright pink dress.

"Because you're still high alert."

"And they expect you to stop me?" she scratched at her scalp roughly, aware that she was likely ruining the styled bun on top of her head.

"Yes."

"Would you."

Silence filled the car.

Reaper scratched his claws together, "I would do my job."

She smiled sardonically and shook her head, "How romantic."

"Can I ask you a question?" The eyes of his mask seemed to look down at the floor.

Guada eyed him without turning her head from the window, "What?"

"What's his favorite color?"

She shifted in her seat, "Gadiel?"

"Yes."

She thought on it for a moment before answering, "You could have asked them yourself if you weren't an idiot."

He sighed in agitation and shook his head before looking out the window. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Upon arriving, the place was filled with the familiar faces of security guards from around the base they had been keeping her in.

"A company dinner?"

Reaper nodded in response.

"Ah, finally, the honored guest has arrived," it was Akande standing in the center of the room, at the center of a very long table, "Please, sit."

Two empty places were made up in front of him. They took their seats there.

"So, how is the Mrs doing?" Akande asked merrily as he ushered for servers to come forward.

"I have, like, an entire identity outside of being married… Please just call me Guada."

Akande smiled at her and leaned on one large hand, "So how is the Mrs doing?"

Guada looked at him in exhausted apathy until a server placed down a menu in front of her.

"She'll have the steak...and lobster tail...and a salad, with extra spinach."

Guada shoved the menu back at the omnic server, "With some sweet white wine, please."

"No wine. She'll have a water with some lemon."

She gave a tight smile, "Then at least do me a favor and bring sugar packets for my lemon water, please."

The omnic waited on Akande who shook his head, "We'll be back with your order shortly madame."

As the server floated away, Guada turned to Reaper, "Not going to eat? I guess the mask stains easily."

"He never eats out here, always takes to go," Akande cut in.

"I wasn't asking you, Akande, I was talking to Gabriel."

He laughed, "You," he wagged his finger, "I like the cut of your bite. No wonder he sleeps in the hallway."

Guada was taken back by the comment, is that where Reaper had been sleeping?

An omnic server filled his wine glass, "Feel free to call me Doomfist, I like the sound of it."

"Guess we all enjoy our own brand," she muttered chewing her cheek.

Guada turned in her seat scanning the room.

"Recognize anyone?" Doomfist laughed, "No. I don't think you will. I've made sure to keep you separate. No distractions for you, you need to focus on getting back in the field."

Guada snickered and picked at the fabric on the table.

"You can not fight me forever," Doomfist had lowered his voice as he leaned in affectionately, "Soon you will join us. I promise you."

Guada stretched her lips in an odd facial expression of boredom, " 'kay."

Doomfist seemed to give up on her at that point, turning to speak to others around him.

Guada passed the time listening to the idle conversation they all held around her. Uninteresting dating lives, celebrity gossip, home decor… her head was spinning from pure annoyance, but at the same time she was desperate for that kind of normalization back in her life.

She felt Reaper bump the side of her leg with his hand and turned to look at him. He gestured at his hand, it hovered over her knee.

"No, thank you," she mumbled with a slight shake and pulled her leg in closer to herself.

The claw went back to his lap and Guada's face grew warm.

Was that their plan? Make her so desperate for socialization, for a friend that she would run into Reaper's arms? At least she could talk to him, but this feeling of being forced into him was disgusting.

She pushed the meat around on her plate as she contemplated just how much dignity Gabriel could possibly have left all things considered here.

"Eat." Akande's voice was deep, "I hear your iron is low, not very good for a woman in your position, eh?"

Guada glared at him, "I don't really think having armed guards threatening my life everytime I step out to go to the gym is good for someone in my position either, but then, I'm not all that sure what my position is."

"Your position is very important, you'll be one of my employees. Dogs like Nataio cannot be bought… well, they can, but that would take a lot of time and training when I could just have this one," he took a large bite of his food, then dabbed at his mouth, "I like my employees in top shape."

"Then I guess you didn't hear that I was also overweight, all these calories are probably going against your best interest," she said as she took an awkwardly large mouthful of salad.

"Yes, I heard, but looking at you I have to disagree, I think that's just how you Puerto Rican women are built."

He winked then and Guada felt sick.

"Besides, you'll be burning it off once you're in a routine again. Get you running, swimming, moving, no more of that home life," Doomfist wagged his finger at her, she was growing tired of the gesture, "Nataio wasn't made for that, and so neither were you."

A pain built up in her jaw and Guada realized she was grinding her teeth. She flexed her jaw and looked around the room.

Eye contact, a young, tan woman with purple highlights in her hair had been looking at her, but now she turned away. Guada watched her pretend to be interested in the conversation of her table.

"Guada, are you going to start behaving?" Doomfist asked leisurely as his pushed the food away from him.

She shook her head slowly, "Probably not, but if you give me some Burger King, maybe I'll play nice for a day or two."

He chuckled then. Reaper was looking elsewhere and Guada wondered what he could be thinking.

"I'm done here, bring the rest of the wine and meal to my room, I've other matters to get to," Doomfist rounded the table patting on the shoulders of different people as he moved past them, when he got to Guada, he simply slapped the table twice before walking on.

"God, he is so fucking annoying," Guada released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You get use to it," Reaper said, "Finish your meal."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. This is way too much."

"You need to try."

"No, fuck off."

They sat there, the plate growing colder as time ticked by. The omnic servers finally came around about an hour later and took away the plate, but to Guada's annoyance returned with it boxed.

Reaper took the box in his claws and pulled her chair out, "Let's go."

"I don't want to go," Guada practically whispered, "It's not that I like it here, but I'm tired of that room."

"I'll figure something out for you," He looked down on her as he stood waiting, "but we're leaving."

Guada took one last look around the busy room. She knew the next time she'd be seeing their faces, they'd be cold and concentrated again.

"After everything I heard, I could have sworn you'd be more… lively."

Guada turned to the voice, it was the young woman with purple hair.

"Sombra," the woman said sticking out her hand.

Reaper gave a growl.

"Oh right," she leaned in, "He doesn't want me talking to you… _annoying_ you, he says."

"No annoyance at all," Guada jumped in and took the girls hand, "Sombra, that's such a beautiful name."

"Gracias, Guada es un nombre bunita también."

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, and Guada wasn't sure if the size up was meant to be threatening, flattering or… flirty? She began to smirk as she changed her hand's position so that she was holding the woman's fingers delicately.

"You're very pretty," Guada spoke without moving her eyes.

"Thank you, I know," the woman seemed almost surprised by the reaction.

"How old are you?" Guada asked taking a half a step closer.

"Time to leave," Reaper gruffed placing a hand behind her back.

"I'm trying to make a new friend," Guada didn't move her body but turned to stare up at him with a cruel smile.

"Don't worry," Sombra said pulling her hand back, and then waving her fingers at Guada, "I'll," a dramatic pause, "be around."

Guada smirked as she rested her hands on her hips and watched the woman walk off towards another group of people.

"Let's go," Reaper urged pushing on her back more.

Guada finally gave in.

Back in their apartment like room he finally spoke again, "I don't want you speaking to Sombra."

"Oh? Why not?"

"She's up to something, can't be trusted."

"Honestly, you saying that makes me want to speak to her more," Guada said lifting the bubblegum-colored dress over her head and flinging it off in a random direction, not caring where it landed, "But, at the same time, I wonder if you knew that, and that makes me suspicious, and now I think maybe I shouldn't talk to her anyway… But then I wonder, 'who cares? If I die, I die.'"

"You're not going to die," He huffed following her around the suite, his eyes looking over her soft body. He could see where the muscle was trying to make a comeback from the workouts, half-assed though they were.

"Says who? You? _Doomfist_ ," she said the name with a mocking accent, "All those people out there with guns at the ready for me? Likely story, old man."

"If they kill you-"

She turned to him as she let down her hair, "What? You'll stop them? Fight them yourself? Is that why you sleep in the hall, apparently?

You're like a shitty guard dog. Honestly, Nataio scares me more than you at this point." She dug a finger into his shoulder and tried to pushed him back, but he stood unmoving.

He fell silent and still as he watched her turn again and walk into the bathroom, "I'm not trying to scare you."

"Then take off the shitty mask."

They looked at each other, or at least Guada assumed they did as they faced in each other's direction. Guada waited, but finally relented and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Reaper sat down on his mattress for a moment, missing the comfort of it. He imagined waiting for her like that, forcing her into his lap and cradling her to sleep, but he knew that he could never follow through with something like that.

Instead, he listened to her shower for a moment, lied to himself that maybe she would call for him if he waited long enough. She didn't. He finally left a while later, only when he heard the water being shut off.

* * *

A month passed, within that time Gabriel had convinced them to allow her out on jogs with him as her guard in allowed zones of the city. That morning he had surprised her after her check up with Moira by tossing her the new workout gear for the occasion.

He wore a smaller mask and grey sweats. Guada, with her curls stacked on her head, strays sticking to her face, wore a bright lime green sweater combo, all the better to see her in if she tried to escape.

"Doesn't this feel good? Being outside?" he asked jogging backward and watching her run along the path.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she huffed trying to ignore the pinch in her side.

"It'll get better once you're used to it again, but you have to actually try."

"I'm running aren't I?"

"I know you can do better," he shouted as he slowed his pace for her to catch up.

"I don't care what you think you know," Guada took heavy but even breaths.

"I know you might be out of shape, but you're holding back. Stop it… if you actually wanna get out of here, maybe train up and you'll have a fighting chance."

"Is that the insinuation of an escape promise?"

"Come on, keep up," she could hear the smile in his voice despite the mask.

She rolled her eyes, slowed and stopped with her hands on her knees, "I'm tired."

"No, you're not," he urged jogging back to her slowly.

"We're not all perfect soldiers, Gabriel," she looked up at him, "Some of us are still only human."

"I need you to stop holding back, Guada."

"Let me guess, this isn't game?"

"When you work with them, it goes easier." He was trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh well then, I'd hate to get in the way of my kidnapper."

"You want to see Nataio so badly, but you keep acting this way and-"

"And what? They'll kill him? Clearly, they wanted him alive, and I'm just along for the ride." She rubbed at her face with the sleeve and eyed the empty spaces around them.

Alone in public.

"So, what? You don't care about him anymore?"

The words stung her faster then she could process, the nerves spreading through her like fire.

Guada sprung up with her elbow out, pointed into Gabriel's chest. She felt him give a second before solidifying again under her weight as they both moved in the direction together.

"Talk about holding back, huh?" she asked rebalancing.

"I know you don't like it when I do it."

"When you ghost, shadow, whatever you call it, yea… it's disgusting."

They stood toe-to-toe, "If you want to see Nataio, you have to cooperate."

"I can't wait to explain to the UN about how I had to co-op with a terrorist group or else I might never get to play fetch again."

"So you do or don't care about Nataio, just say it."

Guada flung herself at him again, but he stepped back. She landed on one foot and used her momentum to throw her other leg into him from the side.

It sliced through Reaper as he went into shadow form, and she managed to land on the spinning foot in time to attempt another spin kick which also went through the shadowy figure. With both feet on the ground, Guada threw a punch in his direction.

He solidified then and took the hit into his chest before grabbing at her hand. Guada was quick and grabbed his wrist with her free hand. She spun around still holding on to him, and gave him a mule kick into his groin.

With Reaper's free hand he shoved her away hard as to avoid the hit landing. She was forced to regain her balance before coming back with a shoulder blow into his midsection.

He stumbled backward, then stood again.

Guada stood with her hands out in a low crouch.

"Come on," he beckoned.

Guada's breathing was ragged but from anger more than anything.

"You've been wanting to do this, go ahead," he barked at her.

She let out a yell, "AHHHHHHHH!"

The sound bounced amongst the buildings, echoing. Birds scattered and landed again.

Reaper was nodding and motioning his hands as he sunk into a fight stance as well, "Come on."

"This isn't some shitty movie!" she yelled standing up again and storming off back whence they came.

"You've wanted to fight me every day since you saw me, just do it."

She turned around, "No! This isn't for me, _Gabriel_. You're the one who wants a fight. If I have to fight you, I will, but this is stupid.

What? You think we'll get all emotionally charged, argue, fight, wrestle around on the ground and then make-out? Sorry, this is the real world, and people don't actually makeup like that.

At least not healthy people."

She began to storm off again, then turned on her heels wagging her finger, "Movies only do that because they're fucking toxic. Okay? That shit is abusive. I shouldn't _want_ to hit the man I'm with. You shouldn't be _asking_ for a physical fight, this is _disturbing_!"

Reaper's hands were on his waist. He gave her a shrug, "We're not together, remember? You're not my wife."

She guffawed at the statement, "Oh _nice_ , that's really _nice._ "

Her hands were waving and flailing while she spoke for emphasis, "I gave you 5 years, Gabriel, not to mention the years of being pregnant and raising that baby, _without you_. Some of the _best_ years of my life. How do you repay me?

Kidnap? Wow, that's so _fucking_ romantic. I'm all in," she began to clap in between words, " _Lets. Do. It. Baby._ "

Reaper's rubbed at the back of his head and he released a deep breath and looked up to the sky, "Are you done?"

"Yas! Oh my god, stuff me in the car, force feed me, let a mad scientist touch my genitals and shoot me up with god knows what! _This is so_ _ **fucking**_ _hot!"_

She stepped closer, but there was still space in between them, "Oh my gosh, please, yes, force me out in public in ugly sweats and then tell me to fight you. That's _so_ goddamn endearing.

Let me whoop your ass, that will solve _all_ of our problems. This is _true_ romance."

He walked a line back and forth as she spoke looking around the space pausing as he realized he couldn't leave.

Her hands fluttered at her chest mockingly as she slowly staggered back to him, "How did you know that all I _ever_ wanted, since the day we said 'I do,' was to be in some swanky lair by some douchey warlord and told to FIGHT my husband. _Wow, Gabriel, you know me so well, better than I know myself sometimes. Impeccable."_

She waved around at the empty sidewalks, "Dear Audience, a round of fucking applause for this husband of the year," Her words slowed down, " My panties are falling to the floor from the sheer _weight_ of my juices. MmmMmmMmm."

She gave a slow clap with a giant, nasty snarl. She had been holding these emotions in for so long and a part of her wished she could go on and on.

"Are you done?" Reaper asked again turning back to her.

"No. Fuck you, you piece of shit, if this is what you were going to do to me" she paused as the tears caught up to her racing mind, "then I wish you'd have actually died."

He watched her cross her arms, lick her lips and suck them in while the tears ran down her face. He marched past her stiff with anger.

"Come on. We're going back inside."

"I don't want to."

"You're tired, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and hesitated before following.

"You're stuck with me, kid, like it or not, even if you don't like me anymore. So I think you need to figure out your frustrations because sooner or later you'll be taking my orders again."

"Of course, Commander Reyes, _what an honor._ "

He stopped short and turned to face her, " _It's not a joke!_ "

"I heard you the first hundred times you said that!"

They were face to face now.

"Then maybe think about listening, because right now I'm all you've got," He shoved his finger into her chest and pushed her back effortlessly, "If you don't give in, sooner or later they're gonna put you through hell, kid," His voice came down into a deep hiss, "I can't protect you from that."

"Then stop trying," she spoke through gritted teeth.

His frustration reached a peak then, "Why can't you just do as you're told? You're utterly ungrateful!"

The volume of his voice suddenly frightened her, she took a step back but then the anger rose again and she took back her position, "Who the fuck do you think you married?! I ain't no Barbie, my life isn't your _creation_!"

Now they were really in each other's faces, fingers pointing, his arms waving, her neck moving side to side and both their voices thundering against the buildings.

"...outside and you're still miserable..."

"...I regret every minute knowing you, you're spineless…"

"...years of work I've put in to keep you safe…"

"...and you ain't been shit since the minute you became friends with Moira!"

"Oh here we go, classic Guada move!" Reaper laughed.

"Fuck you, you know I'm right!"

"You wanted me to take back my place in Overwatch, I tried," he growled, "I fucking died trying to do it, you're _never_ fucking happy."

"I didn't _care_ about _Overwatch_! What the fuck are you even on about?"

"It was one of the first things we ever even spoke about!"

"Oh come on!" Guada laughed from mental exhaustion.

"You are only happy when you can't have what you want, let's be honest, you're happiest when you're _unhappy_."

"Well, that explains why my life was so much fucking better when you were dead!"

He let out a sound, deep and guttural then as his hands flew up into fists.

Guada quickly stepped back and away. She stared at him with bewildered eyes and for a moment, she swore she could look into the mask and see his glare.

"Come on!" he ordered whipping around, "Give me a fucking run, cadet."

"Fuck you," her voice shook.

"I'm not fucking asking," he said turning back and pointing behind her.

Guards were standing by, but when had they gotten there? Had it been all the commotion? So they had been watching them this entire time then?

His claws wrapped around her arm and pushed her in the direction back to their suite. Guada used the energy raised inside her to run.

Reaper hadn't wanted the guards there so fast. He knew they'd report what they'd seen. He mentally started bracing for the incoming leash pull from Doomfist.


End file.
